twohalfmenfandomcom-20200222-history
Bridget Schmidt
'''Bridget Schmidt, played by Judy Greer, is Walden Schmidt's ex-wife. She initially appeared as a good character, she later transitioned into the ninth season's main antagonist.''' History In Walden's debut appearance, he mentions that he has recently been separated by Bridget and he tried to kill himself. However, Alan is able to convince him there is more to life, and he buys Charlie's old beach house. In next episode, Walden drags Alan to Bridget's house, where she turns the electric gate on, electrocuting the duo. She brings them in the house, where she tells Walden she will not take him back because of his immaturity. The next day, Bridget goes to Walden's new beach house and the two agree to go out to talk about their marriage. However, when they go on a date to a poorly-chosen restaurant on the suggestion by Jake, she decides to go through with a divorce as Walden slips up and fights back against a little girl tossing food at them, In the following episode, she is video phoning Walden via laptop and is apparently at an orgy, which she tries to hide as a charity event. She is later contacted by Alan when a con artist Courtney Leopold, who almost married Alan's brother Charlie tries to marry Walden ("I heard he was doing something stupid. Now I see who it is.") and saves him by paying her off while revealing her true identity and criminal status. She is on a date with another man Alex who is seemingly rich and warns her that Walden and Alan may be gay since they are at a movie together. Later at the end, she and Alex are seen again watching Alan and Walden from afar seemingly snuggle with Alex remarking he told her as Bridget is shocked. In "What A Lovely Standing Strip", she appears at Walden's house where she reveals that she can't sign the paper and tries to get back together with Walden. Walden questions her change as she thought the divorce was what she wanted but she states she was wrong and calls Alex a rebound and asks Walden about his rebounds. Walden states none that meant anything but he didn't indulge too much. She takes Walden upstairs before she sees Jake and Alan who kindly greet her as she does the same to them but quietly remarks to Walden its weird he lives with them. She nearly has sex with Walden, due to her longing for him. Bridget even called herself a fool for letting him go and calls his immaturity his charm. Walden leaves his bedroom and returns to find her in a gown and explains that he moved on after much difficulty. Angered and humiliated, she starts to carry a grudge and runs into the Malibu Beach House wall with her car. As Walden moved on, Bridget is now determined to get him back and stalks him on his date with Zoey before meeting Rose who teaches Bridget to stalk him. With little to lose, Bridget decides to be like Rose who did the same to Charlie Harper before his death. In the episode "Slowly and In A Circular Fashion", Bridget is reintroduced as a partner of Walden's mother Robin Schmidt in suing Walden over ownership of his company. Following the revelation, Walden counter-sues using his girlfriend Zoey and uses Alan as his fourth board member who is entirely impossible to finance. Using his power, Walden is able to re-establish himself as owner as well as ousting Bridget and his mother. Left in scathing hatred, she tackles Alan, along with Robin Schmidt. Rose could very well have been a phantom partner in this entire fiasco. Bridget and Billy Stanhope Bridget and Billy, Walden's ex friend and onetime business partner, are now lovers. This has created tension between the two men. Nonetheless, Walden, Billy and Bridget, who wrote much of the original webcode, are partners in Electric Suitcase, Inc. Bridget has appeared in eight episodes in Season 9 and one episode in Season 10. She has yet to make another appearance this current season. In the Season 10 episode "I Changed My Mind About the Milk", Bridget appears to Walden in a drug-induced hallucination saying that women leaving him is his problem. Trivia *Judy Greer previously played Myra Melnick, Herb's sister, on "Smooth as a Ken Doll" and "Aunt Myra Doesn't Pee a Lot". *Apparently Bridget has many similarities to Walden's mother and subconsciously that's the reason Walden married her. *Even though she claims to be sick of being a mother more than a wife to Walden she tends to take care of him without even knowing it. *She got 600 million dollars in the divorce settlement. Appearances *"Nice to Meet You, Walden Schmidt" (mentioned only) *"People Who Love Peepholes" (first on-screen appearance) *"Big Girls Don't Throw Food" *"Nine Magic Fingers" *"The Squat and the Hover" *"What A Lovely Landing Strip" *"Slowly and In A Circular Fashion" *"The War Against Gingivitis" *"Grandma's Pie" *"I Changed My Mind About the Milk" *"Throgwarten Middle School Mysteries" *"Of Course He's Dead" Category:Season 9 characters Category:Season 10 characters Category:Walden's Girlfriends Category:Schmidt Family Category:Divorcees Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 12 characters